marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
James Montgomery Falsworth
(formerly) Howling Commandos |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger |game = Captain America: Super Soldier |comic = Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Captain America & Thor: Avengers! |actor = JJ Feild |status = Deceased|title = Major}} James Montgomery Falsworth was a British soldier during World War II. He would later join the elite special unit of Allied soldiers, the Howling Commandos and assist Captain America battle HYDRA. Biography World War II James Montgomery Falsworth was born in Birmingham, England.Captain America: First Vengeance He was a member of the of the British Armed Forces. His unit was captured by the Germans and sent to work at the top secret HYDRA weapons facility in the Austrian Alps.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 7 He was freed with the rest of the prisoners by Captain America and helped Dum Dum Dugan control a HYDRA Tank in order to cause panic in the enemy lines. Falsworth and the rest of the freed soldiers slowly marched to the U.S. military base in Italy. Upon arrival, he and the rest of the soldiers all cheered Captain America for saving their lives. Howling Commando Later, Falsworth was handpicked to join the Howling Commandos, along with Dugan and Bucky Barnes to be Captain America's personal unit, and helped cleanse HYDRA from Germany. He helped to raid the HYDRA Headquarters with the other Commandos; Falsworth made sure that Rogers got his shield before he chased after the Red Skull. After Captain America's supposed death, he and the other surviving commandos drank together in memory of their supposedly fallen leader.Captain America: The First Avenger After The War Falsworth died after the war, as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files given to Steve Rogers when he awoke in the 21st century report Falsworth's status as deceased.The Avengers Deleted Scene Equipment Weapons *' ': Falsworth carried a revolver as his sidearm, getting to use it as he ambushed HYDRA Forces with the rest of the Howling Commandos during the Attack on HYDRA Headquarters. *' ': Falsworth carried this submachine gun as his weapon of choice, and he used it during the Howling Commandos' raids on HYDRA facilities and during the Attack on HYDRA Headquarters. *' ': Falsworth carried a holster filled with grenades during his time serving as a member of the Howling Commandos. Relationships Allies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Chester Phillips **Peggy Carter *Howling Commandos **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Leader **Bucky Barnes **Dum Dum Dugan **Gabe Jones **Jim Morita † **Jacques Dernier Enemies *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Arnim Zola † Video Game Only *Madame Hydra *Wolfgang von Strucker *Iron Cross Trivia *In the comics, Falsworth becomes the masked superhero Union Jack, where he is a veteran of WWI and was an elderly man, with two grown kids, Jacqueline and Brian. After gaining powers, Jacqueline after a blood transfusion from the original Human Torch, combined with an earlier bite from her vampire uncle, which granted her super speed; and Brian from a variant of the Super Soldier Serum, both fought alongside Captain America during World War II. **His comics codename, Union Jack, was given to Peggy Carter by Dum Dum Dugan, modified, as Miss Union Jack. *While Falsworth's beret is the correct maroon colour, the badge has no resemblance to that of any of the Parachute Brigades. Rather it is a fictional badge that appears to resemble that of the Scots Guards albeit with a Union Flag in the centre. This is likely a reference to his role in the comic books as the character Union Jack. *In the non-canon video game Captain America: Super Soldier, Falsworth is captured and placed in a containment device, with Arnim Zola intending to kill Captain America and drain his blood to re-create the Super Soldier Serum and use it on Falsworth to transform him into a symbol and the perfect assassin. This is and the Union Jack flag located beside him are a reference to his comics codename.Captain America: Super Soldier References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:British Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Howling Commandos Members Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Soldiers Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters